<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence lay steadily by acatbyanyothername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812276">Silence lay steadily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername'>acatbyanyothername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), angstober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tatooine, the only thing Ben Kenobi has left are his memories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence lay steadily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Angstober day 4 : graveyard</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi Wan's mind is like a graveyard. So many memories like tombstones. Melida Daan is the first one. He had to bury his friends, his idealism and his blind faith in his Master. On Naboo, he buried Qui Gon. On Geonosis he buried two hundred of his brethren. With the war, each memory holds a full graveyard. The younglings massacre is a grave that stays undisturbed. Too much horror lay there.</p><p> </p><p>And now on Tatooine, he haunts the rows of graves in his memory like the Ghost they whisper him to be. But he does not walk alone. Not anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>